<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week by Baka_Monarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832572">One Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baka_Monarch/pseuds/Baka_Monarch'>Baka_Monarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's A Small World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baka_Monarch/pseuds/Baka_Monarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil discovers that his roommate... might be his doom-mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's A Small World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So The Week Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamilton University. One of the most renowned colleges in the country, graduating hundreds of successful writers, performers, artists, and designers. It was an honor for anyone to get a scholarship there, which is why Virgil was so intimidated as he pulled up in his small, cheap, rusted up old purple car into the parking lot for the dorms. As he parked he couldn’t help but to gawk at how many apartments there were just to be dorms for this college alone. Once he had parked, Virgil went ahead and took his anxiety medicine, he didn’t want to randomly fluctuate in size on his first day on campus. Finally he got out of his car, gathered his things and went inside.</p><p>Inside it was like a hotel, with a front desk, stairs and elevators leading off to higher floors, and even a few little cafes. Virgil looked sound for a moment before he dug out a letter from his pocket to figure out what to do, which of course, it just said to go to the help desk. So that’s what that is? He thought to himself as he approached someone that was working behind the desk. “Excuse me, uhm, do you know where I’m supposed to go?” He asked them.</p><p>“Oh, are you new here sweetheart?” They asked, and he just nodded as a response. “Well, you can go ahead and get settled in your dorm. I just need your name so I can get you a key!”</p><p>“It’s Virgil Storme.” He replied. The person only nodded and typed into their computer.</p><p>“”Virgil Storme” there you are!” She exclaimed as she found his dorm number. “Oh! It looks like your roommate is already up there!” He nodded, then took his key from her as she told him the room number. </p><p>It didn’t take Virgil to find the dorm, on the fourth floor. As he opened the door he found himself faced with a small apartment that was already decorated top to bottom in Disney and Broadway. It was safe to assume that his roommate was a performing major just from that alone, but they weren’t anywhere to be seen… Virgil just shrugged it off as he closed the door behind him. He mentally mapped out the dorm in his mind as he got his barings, there was a small kitchen to the left of the front door with an island and bar stools instead of a table, in front of the kisten was the living room with a couch a coffee table and a TV, split off from there was two doors on either side that lead to what Virgil assumed were the bedrooms, and finally to the right of the front door was the bathroom. Virgil dragged his suitcase over to the room on the right, assuming that the other room was occupied due to the amount of rainbow glitter that was spilling out of the bottom of the door.</p><p>Virgil locked himself in the room and started unpacking. It took him an hour to get all of his things where he wanted them, and another few hours to redecorate a little bit. Once he was done he collapsed onto his pet and took a long, well deserved nap.</p><p>●●●</p><p>Roman had gotten up early, so early that when he had gotten to his dorm no one else was even in their own dorms. To himself busy he had redecorated his room… then the living room… the bathroom, the kitchen… he redecorated the whole dorm apart from his soon-to-be-dormmate's room. He decided to leave their room be as he busied himself in his room with making a welcome banner. It shouldn’t take long, it’s not like he got up at three am and was going to fall asleep halfway through making it…</p><p>Roman woke with a start and jumped up out of his bed. As he got his barings he finally looked down and realised that he was covered in glitter, glue, and paint. He cringed and looked over to the half finished banner that was now a multicolored-mess, one that had spread to the rest of his bed getting his blanket and sheets all messy. He groaned in annoyance, he didn’t know where he was supposed to wash things yet! Maybe his roommate would know… speaking of, Roman finally checked the time. “Oh shit!” He mumbled as he realised it was eight pm! His roommate  was probably here already! He hurriedly opened his door so that he could meet them, and as if on cue his roommate's door opened at the same time revealing a very familiar face.</p><p>“Hi?” Roman tried lamely. As he stared at this person now, after months of going out of his way to figure out who he himself was, he wanted to fall to the floor in a blushing mess at how fucking atractive they were.</p><p>“Fuck.” Was the first word out of Virgil’s mouth as he met his roommate’s eyes. His roommate that was his highschool bully. A bully named Roman.</p><p>“It’s a small world out there, huh?” ROman smiled awkwardly at emo freak…did he really not know their name?</p><p>“Yeah, no.” Virgil deadpanned. “I’m going to go change dorms.” He made a beeline for the door only to be cut off by Roman blocking his path suddenly.</p><p>“Wiat! I want to apologize for everything.” Roman said. “I know I was a jerk in the past but I’ve changed!”</p><p>“I highly doubt that.” Virgil snapped. “People don’t just change, especially over summer.” He pushed passed him only to be grabbed by the arm and held back.</p><p>“But I have, maybe being in a dorm together can prove it?” Romas asked hopefully.</p><p>“Maybe, but I don’t plan to stay and find out.” Virgil snatched his arm from Roman and started heading to that front desk area. Unfortunately the whole way there Roman trailed behind him like a sad puppy. Virgil just rolled his eyes and ignored them, even when they started muttering “please” over and over again.</p><p>“Oh, you’re back again?” Questioned the woman at the desk.</p><p>“Yeah, I would like to change dorms.” As Virgil said this there was a little whine behind him, and he knew it was Roman when the lady glanced behind him curiously.</p><p>“I’m sorry sir but no one is allowed to change dorms until Saturday.” The woman apologized. “You can come back then and I’ll happily give you a new one though!” She smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.” Virgil sighed out in defeat.</p><p>“Yes!” Roman said excitedly. He would get to spend more time with the hot emo guy! “Now I can prove that I’m better!” He exclaimed.</p><p>“Not so fast Princey.” Virgil said without thinking, to which Roman blushed at for whatever reason. “I only have to stay for a week, and I have no plans to be around you any longer than I have to.” He snapped.</p><p>“Oh my dear emo nightmare,” Roman attempted to flirt, but it was ineffective. “I think I can change your mind by then.” He smiled.</p><p>“Oh really?” Virgil smirked.</p><p>“Mhm!”</p><p>“Then do it. Change my mind about you by the end of the week and maybe I’ll stay.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Really!?” Roman gaped with hope.</p><p>“I said maybe, just keep that in mind Princey.” With that Virgil left Roman standing in front of the desk opened mouthed. Roman watched the emo slink away with so much suave it caused his own face to redden a significant amount. He had to get them to stay, he just had to now.</p><p>“And so the week begins.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Protecting His Honor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil has a plan to catch Roman being a bad person... but doesn't find what he's looking for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been three days Patt! Three days!!!” Virgil was in a video call with his brother as he packed a bag. “And he still hasn’t done one bad thing!” Currently he’d been explaining the roommate situation to Patton. For the past three days Roman had been a perfect roommate to Virgil, he’d kept the whole dorm clean, he would cook amazing meals for Virgil by waking up before him and having something always prepared for when the emo came back from class, AND he had yet to fall back into his old pattern of bullying Virgil. He had become the perfect roommate, but Virgil wasn’t quite ready to believe the act.</p><p>“Well, is that such a bad thing kiddo?” Patton had been listening to his little brother ramble on for the past hour about all the good things Roman had done as if Roman had done something terrible while... packing a bag? “Maybe he has changed?”</p><p>“Patton.” Virgil paused his packing. “People like him don’t change that fast.”</p><p>“Yeah but-” Patton tried to argue but was cut off as someone peeked at the screen over his shoulder.</p><p>“Patton dear, Virgil’s right. People can change but not that fast.” Janus, Patton’s lover, had been the one to cut off their boyfriend.</p><p>“Thank you Jan.” Virgil sighed as Patton had gained an exasperated look of defeat.</p><p>“No problem kid.” Janus smiled down at the screen, until his eyes caught on the bag Virgil was preparing with curiosity. “I thought you already finished your classes for the week?”</p><p>“Oh, I did.” Virgil had started packing it again, now adding a rather large water bottle.</p><p>“Then why are you packing a bag?” Janus started adding a little motherly sternness to their voice as they said this.</p><p>“I uhm…” Virgil paused and looked at the screen, finding himself facing a worried brother and their glaring significant other. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I’m going to catch him in the act of being a bad person.” He smiled awkwardly, praying they wouldn’t ask more.</p><p>“Yes, but why do you need a bag for that?” Of course Jan would ask more, they are a lawyer after all.</p><p>“Well…” Virgil swallowed his nerves. He couldn’t lie to them. Literally. Janus always knew when someone was lying. “Remember when Patton would go to school and I would have to stay in his pocket because I was too young to be alone?”</p><p>“Oh Virgil…” “Oh kid....” They both seemed to say at the same time with that disappointed parent voice.</p><p>“Virgil you could get hurt!” Patton tried to argue as Virgil quickly zipped up the bag needing to escape this conversation.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I thought it through all night and I’ll be fine.” Virgil collected the bag onto his bag.</p><p>“Did you get any sleep last night?” Janus pinched the bridge of their nose.</p><p>“Does it matter?” Virgil blushed.</p><p>“Kiddo, you need sleep!” Patton worried. “And you can’t just sneak into people’s pockets!” He scolded.</p><p>“It’ll be fine Patt,” Virgil argued, but now was starting to doubt himself. “plus,  I have everything I need in this bag.” He slung it onto his shoulders.</p><p>“That’s not the point Virgil.” Janus deadpanned. “You should listen to your brother, you could get hurt or worse.” Virgil opened his mouth to argue but Jan beat him to it. “And don’t reference when did it as kids. Patton knew you were in his pocket, Roman won’t. One wrong, unaware move, could seriously injure you and we won’t be there to help. I understand that you want to prove that he isn’t any better than he was in highschool, but there is still three days left in the week, plenty of time to either catch him being that person or to urge him into being like that again. There are other ways.” Virgil stared at the wall. Exhaled. Then closed his laptop.</p><p>It was time to get into position. Good thing Roman had left his jacket in the living room last night.</p><p>●●●</p><p>Roman woke with a start as his alarm blared into his ears. As he checked his phone he found it had actually been going off for the past hour, and he was about to be late to his first day of class.  He jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes for the day, not bothering with a shower, or brushing his hair and teeth. He ran out of his room and snatched his jacket off the floor and threw it on before grabbing his backpack and slipping into it as he rushed out the door. As Roman ran to class his jacket swung around threatening to spill the contents of it’s pockets, luckily there was nothing in it’s pockets.</p><p>Or so Roman thought.</p><p>As Roman ran Virgil was on the verge of an anxiety attack as he held on for dear life. It was now that Virgil regretted his plan of hiding in Roman’s jacket pocket. Virgil was sure that if he hadn’t had a death grip on the inside fabric of the pocket he would’ve fallen out and gone ‘Splat!’ on the ground by now. He was lucky that he had decided to pack a backpack and not a different type of bag or he would have definitely lost his supplies by now. Maybe he should have listened to Patton and Janus, there definitely were more options to see Roman not be the perfect Prince Charming he was in the dorm. Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back now. For the time being Virgil would have to focus on his breathing and holding onto fabric.</p><p>As Roman ran to class Virgil could feel every thump as his pocket hit Roman’s side with every step. Virgil’s heart pace quickened as he could only hear Roman’s pounding footsteps as he stomped down with what sounded like all of his force but Virgil knew Roman was barely touching the ground with how fast he was running, and it was terrifying. Virgil’s mind raced as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to block out the rest of the world. Breath, just breath. He tried telling himself but it was hard to focus on his thoughts when his ears were pounding from the strain of hearing so many loud sounds, pounding footsteps, a heart beating impossibly fast and loud, breathing that sounded like a tornado, a stomach that just would not stop growling. It felt like hours before Roman burst through what had to be his classroom door, but it had actually been a few minutes.</p><p>“Oh thank god… “ Roman exhaled with relief as he had made it on time with a few minutes to spare. He chose a seat off to the side and promptly collapsed in it.  Virgil was relieved as Roman sat down and slid down in the pocket as he finally relaxed, taking a moment to let go of the fabric and rest his fingers. Virgil took this time to calm himself as he listened to Roman’s breathing and rhythmic heartbeat. Once Virgil’s breathing had even, he pulled out his phone-like his backpack it had shrunk with him-and focused on Tumb.lr to defray his nerves.</p><p>While Roman waited for the professor to arrive he pulled out his phone and got onto Instagram. Not long after he’d gotten his phone out did he receive a message from someone he thought he’d blocked. Heather. His ex from highschool. She had sent him a picture of him sitting in class from the back of the room he was in, with the caption: “didn’t know you’d be here lover boy~” with a heart. Roman took a moment to glance behind him, and sure enough in the very back of the classroom, was the makeup covered, plastic, fake, bitch, Heather. Roman took a moment. Screamed internally. Then blocked Heather on Instagram again. He held back a laugh as he heard her noises of disbelieving offense, but did allow himself to gain a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Do you how do, class?” Someone exclaimed as they walked through the door. “I am your teacher,  Professor Picani.” He smiled as he gave them all a small bow. “And I am here to teach you about acting!” He smiled brightly. “But for today, let’s get acquainted with each other, shall we? All you have to do today is talk to each other, have fun you sassy lassies.” With that Picani sat at his desk and watched over the room as students took the opportunity to talk to get crazy. Everyone immediately surrounded one desk as someone had pulled out a couple of prop swords and was setting up duels for everyone.</p><p>Roman was halfway out of his seat to join them when Heather appeared in front of him saying, “So Roman,” she leaned over him with her hand on his desk, preventing him from moving. Virgil stiffened at her voice, easily recognizing it.  “I didn’t think you would be able to afford going here, did you just miss me that much?” She smiled innocently as Roman grimaced.</p><p>“No, I got a scholarship for doing theater.” He deadpanned, wanting nothing more than for the conversation to be over. Virgil listened closely from his pocket, surprised by Roman’s harsh tone. Hadn’t he been dating Heather?</p><p>“Ooooohhhh.” She said, feigning ignorance. “So they took pity on you and emo fucker?” Virgil flinched at the nickname, but surely now Roman would give up the act?</p><p>“No, I think we earned going here.” Roman was curt, cutting his words making them sharp. “Unlike you who paid them to let you in, but just because you’re hee that doesn’t give you the right to say that.”</p><p>“Say what? Emo fucker?” She smiled with innocence but a dangerous gleam could be seen in her eyes. She leaned in close to Roman and from the pocket Virgil could feel the shift in atmosphere, both the tension and the heat radiating from the two giant bodies that were now close together. Virgil shifted uncomfortably and scooted back closer to Roman, although he may not like the prep they were better than the bitch any day. Roman gained a look of disgust as he leaned away from her. “Ya know, I heard that you share a dorm with him. Are you an emo fucker, Slut.” Roman promptly blushed and pushed her away from him. As Heather stumbled back she smiled mischievously. Virgil was blushing as he got startled by Roman’s sudden movement to push the bitch away.</p><p>“Get away from me!” Roman had exclaimed as he’d pushed her. She just chuckled darkly at him.</p><p>“So you are a gay looser?”  She gained a sinister smile. “Just like that emo fuck up.” She purred.</p><p>“You have no right to talk about him in that way!” Roman exclaimed surprising Virgil. “You can say and do whatever you want about me but you never even talked to him, got to know him, you have no right to treat him the way you do.” Virgil was dumbstruck. Did… did Roman just defend him? </p><p>“Oh, and you did?” Heather retorted striking Roman speechless. “That’s what I thought.” With that she walked away leaving Roman to his own devices. Virgil just sat there listening to Roman slow breathing and quick heartbeat. He didn’t know what to think, and he definitely didn’t trust his feelings right now considering the immense heat he could feel spreading across his face. He huddled further into the pocket-not cuddled, he would never cuddle up to Roman! He closed his eyes and decided to take a small nap for now…</p><p>●●●</p><p>Later that night Virgil crawled out of Roman’s pocket after the prep had fallen asleep and returned to his room in disappointment, having not found what he was looking for. When he finally got back to his usual size he collapsed into bed and checked his phone to find hundreds of messages from both Patton and Janus asking what happened and if he was okay. Instead of texting back, he recorded a little voice message.</p><p>“ ‘m fine… Roman might be cute again, updates in the morning…” </p><p>Then, he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Didn't Think You Would Say "I Hate You"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a day in a pocket, Virgil has new feelings for Roman... or are they really that new?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter features bullying, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the February when Virgil was in ninth grade. The school was basically covered in a disgusting shade of pink in preparation for valentines day. Love was intoxicating the air, straight people were trying even harder than usual, and perfume and cologne were suffocating the staff, all of it making Virgil want to barf. On the day of hearts itself Virgil was half tempted to just skip school and not deal with what would inevitably be the day that the moans in the bathrooms were the loudest. Except this year... this year was different. Virgil didn’t know if after years of having a dead heart the perfume had finally infected him or if his brother, after years of trying, had finally convinced him to do something for the grotesque holiday. All Virgil knew was that he was hoping with all his might that when he’d turned in that poem to President Heather  of the student committee, that Roman really wouldn’t know it was from him.</p><p>At Heart County Highschool there was a yearly tradition. Students would have the option to write love letters to each other, either anonymously or not. Boys were supplied with blue paper to write on and girls were supplied with pink (Virgil didn’t really agree with this since it was stereotypical and excluded people who didn’t identify that way-). Once students had their letters written they would give them to the student council to deliver on valentines day. This year, Virgil’s first year of highschool, he had decided to participate, it was anonymous and he had already gotten a heat stopping crush. Virgil didn’t know how it happened, or why it happened so fast, one moment he was enjoying AP English the next he pinning on a cute theater geek that was the most popular guy at school. The day that Virgil had laid eyes on Roman Prince his heart went through an emotional whiplash as his thoughts suddenly focused on the prep and how unfairly attractive he was. So that’s why he had grabbed a sheet of blue paper, written a poem, and turned it in to be delivered anonymously. He still had every word of what he’d written and was absolutely terrified to go to school when the day they were being delivered came.</p><p>Virgil walked into his AP English class brimming with anxiety. He wrung his hands, avoided eye contact with anyone, and chewed his bottom lip hard enough that it threatened to bleed. He couldn’t stop shaking until he finally took his seat and even then he had to wrap his hoodie around himself protectively to calm him even the slightest. Once he was settled enough he glanced up to see him, Roman, then quickly averted his gaze. When class started Virgil barely paid attention as he focused on his breathing and keeping his size under control. By the time someone knocked on the door-and startled him enough to make him freeze like a cornered animal-Virgil had bitten his nails down to little stubs. Virgil watched anxiously as the teacher collected the letters and passed them out, Virgil wasn’t surprised that he didn’t any and was too busy inconspicuously watching Roman to care.  He pretended not to listen as the prep read his letters out loud, all of them being pink.</p><p>“Did you get a blue one?” Virgil’s ears perked as he heard one of the prep’s say this.</p><p>“It seems I did!” Exclaimed Roman. “I guess I was so handsome that even men couldn’t resist my charms!” All of his friends laughed and giggled as he said this. “Let’s see what this hopeless idiot wrote.” He smiled as he made everyone chuckle. Virgil flinched. He hid in his hoodie as Roman cleared his throat and began to read.</p><p>“Dear Roman Prince,</p><p>You are like an angel,</p><p>You’re voice singing melodiously,</p><p>You are like a dove,</p><p>With how you always look so graceful,</p><p>You’re eyes like emeralds,</p><p>Sparkling a green hue,</p><p>Roman prince,</p><p>You are as amazing as a star,</p><p>I will never stop being amazed by you,</p><p>I love you.”</p><p>As Roman finished reading everyone around him stared down at the paper open mouthed. For a moment Virgil felt calm, he felt okay, like he hadn’t made the biggest mistake in his life. It didn’t last long.</p><p>“Holy shit… What the fuck is wrong with this freak?” Someone joked and everyone laughed with them. </p><p>“A guy writing poetry? What’s this world coming to?”</p><p>“”You are an angel” uhg, I could barf!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry you had to read this shit! And from a guy no less!”</p><p>“Guys guys.” Roman stopped them all. “Let’s not take this matter lightly, it’s a love poem…” He paused for dramatic effect. “One written by a fucking looser!” He laughed as he ripped the blue paper and Virgil’s heart to shreds. </p><p>“At least it wasn’t from emo fucker.” Heather said smirking over at Virgil from across the room, with a knowing look in her eyes that made his blood run cold.</p><p>“Oh could you imagine that hot mess?” Roman laughed. “Now about these other letters… I see that Candice sent me one.” As Roman winked at said girl and they moved seats to kiss, Virgil could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. He stood up quickly and ignored everyone as he ran out of the classroom and straight (or gay) into the batroom. He swiftly locked himself into one of the stalls and promptly collapsed, hugging his knees and sobbing into them. He could feel himself lose control on his size, but he didn’t care, he might as well shrink out of existence. Why did he think it was a good idea? Why did he go through with it? </p><p>As if things couldn’t get any worse a voice rang out through the bathroom saying “Oh emo.” startling him. They spoke with a sickeningly sweet and innocent voice that he would recognize any day. It was Heather. She must have followed him into the boy’s bathroom. Virgil curled in on himself as he listened to the clacking of her heels getting closer. “Emo fucker you can’t hide from “love”” She taunted. Virgil dared a glance up to find himself about a foot tall. He didn’t know whether to be even more scared or relieved that he could hide easier.  “You know, that was pretty brave of you to write.” At her words Virgil paused confused by what she meant. “Telling a guy that you have no chance with about all of your disgusting gay agenda? Actually, now that I think of it it was a pretty dumb move.” She laughed mercilessly, causing Virgil to flinch and curl further in on himself. “You know Virgie,” She purred out his name making him sick. “I could help you.” There was the sound of a door banging open and a hum of disappointment from Heather. “I could easily help you to understand how…” Another bang. “and why it’s better to just love naturally.” Another bang this one close enough to cause Virgil’s ears to pound. He needed to move. Now. He forced himself to stand now only six inches tall and crawled behind the toilet. “Aw, Virgie won’t you come out to play?” Virgil shivered, holding back sobs and hoping she would just leave. “Oh come on!” She let up the act and finally Virgil’s stall door burst open, and he had to cover his mouth to hold back a scream.</p><p>●●●</p><p>Virgil woke with a start, promptly falling out of bed in an undignified heap. He took a few moments to breath as he got his barings.  He was in his dorm. He was in college. He was on the floor. Using his bed to help pull him up, he slowly stood. Once he was balanced he could tell that he’d lost a couple of feet in his sleep, but it wasn’t enough for the fall out of bed to hurt him luckily. Before he got back in bed he checked his phone seeing unanswered messages asking about the voice message he had left.</p><p>No time like the present to explain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dark Side Of Disney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman attempts to charm his emo roommate through Disney! Things don't go quite according to plan...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Thursday. The first unfortunate day that Roman and Virgil both didn’t have class. Virgil was currently holding up in his room trying to avoid the outside world and watching the excruciating hours tick away until he wouldn’t have to worry about being alone with Roman. While Virgil was doing that, Roman had other plans. The theater major was determined to get this cute emo to stay by the end of the week-which all you already knew-and had a plan to bring them closer together on this most fortunate of days! For Roman knew the power of something that could bring anyone together… it was a little something called Disney. So while the emo had slept he had redecorated the dorm-again-to be a Disney extravaganza. Either way, it was no coincidence that Roman had kept a secret stash of all the Disney films hidden from when he’d brought his collection with him from home. He piled the movies onto the TV stand, started making snacks, and in between it all he built a blanket fort.</p><p>Once Roman was satisfied-and exhausted- with his work he went to the emo’s room and knocked. “Oh emo!” Roman exclaimed, unknowingly making Virgil flinch remembering his nightmare… </p><p>“What do you want Princey!?” Virgil snapped through the door, pretending he hadn’t had a sudden spike of anxiety.</p><p>“Other than to see your lovely face.” Roman attempted to flirt, but only got an annoyed groan in response. “Well, I thought that maybe we could spend some time getting to know each other better. We are going to be sharing a dorm for a year.” Roman smiled.</p><p>“You must’ve meant one day right?” Virgil said sarcastically. “Since you know that I’m moving out on Saturday.”</p><p>“Oh come on emo nightmare!” The prep exclaimed. “You said that if I could prove that I’ve changed you might stay, how am I supposed to do that with you in that dark and gloomy room of your’s?” Roman sighed dramatically.</p><p>“Key word there is “might”.” Virgil sassed. “I never said I would stay.”</p><p>“But you did say that you would let me prove I’ve changed!” Roman said victoriously.</p><p>“I did say that.” Virgil conceded, and Romn inhaled to whoop in victory. “But that doesn’t mean I’m coming out.” Roman sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Not even for a Disney marathon?” He asked with hope.</p><p>There was a long pause. Then, “...Do you have The Nightmare Before Christmas?”</p><p>●●●</p><p>So a few minutes later Virgil was cuddling up in an Oogie Boogie blanket on the arm rest of the couch in a skeleton onesie, waiting for Roman to finish setting out snacks. He was disappointed in himself for caving at the promise of his favorite movie, but damn it had been too long since he’d seen it and it’s not like he owned it to watch himself. Virgil avoided looking at Roman while he waited for the movie to start, he may have come out but he was not going to give this Prince Charming wannabe the attention he wanted. </p><p>“What’s wrong with you Dr. Gloom?” Roman asked, noticing the emo’s pout. He sat down next to the emo in his own Beauty and the Beast onesie. Virgil ignored the prep, focusing his gaze on a spot on the ground. Roman sighed. “You can’t ignore me the whole time, what if there’s a duet!?” Roman exclaimed and draped himself on the couch dramatically. While Roman held back his nerves about messing this opportunity up, Virgil was forcing himself not to smile and blush.</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to sing it alone then.” Virgil smirked and turned to look down at Roman. As soon as the emo’s eyes met Roman’s, Roman was stunned, his face heating up, and his mind  going numb as he went into what he liked to call a gay panic. It took Roman a moment to collect his thoughts after being drowned in those beautiful green and brown eyes, but when he did he smirked right back at the emo.</p><p>“Oh how you wound me Hot Topic.” Roman lopped onto the floor dramatically closing his eyes and clutching his chest as if he’d been struck.  Virgil only rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Aw, you think I’m hot.” Virgil claimed sarcastically before getting up slightly to reach over Roman and get the remotes. At the emo’s words though Roman promptly blushed, and when his eyes opened his red cheeks only worsened as he watched them reach over him. “So are we going to start this movie or not?”</p><p>“Wha-” Roman took a second to remember what was going on. “Uh, y-yeah!”</p><p>●●●</p><p>For most of the marathon they sat in silence, just making some small talk every now and then and commenting on the movies. Until Beauty And The Beast.</p><p>“And that’s when the stockholm syndrome settles in.” The emo spoke out of nowhere, smirking proudly.</p><p>“What?” Roman looked at his roommate as if he’d grown wings. </p><p>“I mean, she is falling in love with her kidnapper.” The emo shrugged casually.</p><p>“Wha-NO! It is a beautiful love story about how it’s what’s on the inside that counts!” Roman argued.</p><p>“And being kidnapped.” Emo deadpanned.</p><p>“That’s not the point!”</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause she would have never met him if he hadn’t imprisoned her dad.”</p><p>“Yes… but he changed!”</p><p>“He only changed to lift a curse!”</p><p>“Also because he fell in love and had help!”</p><p>“He had an ulterior motive!”</p><p>“No, he had love and time!”</p><p>“Real people don’t change that fast Roman!!” At the emo’s words Roman’s eyes widened.</p><p>“This-this isn’t about the movie, is it?” Roman’s eyes went from their wide surprised look to being sad in an instant.</p><p>“So? It’s not like I’m wrong.” Virgil avoided Roman’s eyes, in guilt, he didn’t know why it made him feel bad but… he wasn’t about to let his emotions have their way.</p><p>“I-I’m trying! I really am!” Roman begged. “Why can’t you just give me a chance?”</p><p>“I did.” Virgil spoke without thinking. “But you didn’t give me one, angel.” Virgil didn’t know why he said that but when he turned around to see Roman’s shattered look, he didn’t stay any longer. He quickly stood and locked himself in his room. Roman curled up on the couch feeling hot liquid begin to poor out of his eyes.</p><p>“Shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just so you know, this is my fic series from Tumblr, I update there before I do here so of you want to see more ahead of time go check it out on there! My username is baka-monarch see you there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>